


i cannot put the notion away

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, F/F, Holiday Harbinger, badass space girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: It's not always bullets and explosions; sometimes it's quiet moments of peaceful companionship.Holiday Harbinger gift for Skogr.
Relationships: Nyreen Kandros/Aria T'Loak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	i cannot put the notion away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skogr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skogr/gifts).



> I was very excited to see this pairing on your list, they need so much more love! Hope you like, and happy holidays!


End file.
